


The Death of Harvey Dent

by JumpingJakeFlash



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJakeFlash/pseuds/JumpingJakeFlash
Summary: just a lil something I wrote for a private server





	The Death of Harvey Dent

It was supposed to have been a simple day, Alfred had decided to clean out the library when there was an incessant knocking at the front door. Grumbling at the fact nobody else was in the manor, he went off to open the door, being greeted by Harvey Dent

“Mr Dent, what an unexpected surprise, may I invite you in?” ”Unfortunately not Alfred, this isn’t a social call.” Harvey moved faster than Alfred could register and knocks Alfred out with a punch. “Check the rest of the manor, maybe some more of his brats will be here, or even the cat.” Dent absentmindedly strokes a long, thin scar on his face, clearly made by Selina’s claws as his men scour the manor, to no avail

 

 

Selina walks in through the door about two hours later, frowning at the mess that Dent’s men had made searching the house

“Alfred? Have Jason and Dick been fighting in the hallway again?” She calls out as she starts to pick up pieces of debris, frowning more when she doesn’t get a reply from Alfred. She’s about to call out again when she notices something out of the corner of her eye. In their haste to search the house, Dent’s men had kicked down the door to the kitchen, leaving boot marks and also some fabric fragments on the door, she collects the fragments and takes them down to the batcave, using Bruce’s login to analyse the fragments and the boot marks. She becomes impatient before a match comes back to the bootprint, the same bootprint was found at an unsolved arson crime in downtown Gotham 2 years ago, but Selina knew who the culprit was, after all, it had been her idea for Dent to use the fire as cover to rob the nearby bank

 

 

Selina scours Dent’s known hideouts, coming up lucky on a seemingly abandoned penthouse in the East End district of Gotham. She climbs to the roof and peers through the skylight, seeing Alfred tied to a chair with Dent slowly circling him. Alfred was seemingly fine, defiant as always as he stared at Dent with contempt on his face, seemingly more bothered that he hadn’t managed to finish cleaning than having been kidnapped and held hostage. She carefully opens the skylight and silently drops onto a beam above Dent, aiming to subdue him and lead Alfred out before the door opens and three heavily armed men walk in. Cursing, she positions herself above the first of the armed men, dropping down onto him and knocking him out immediately, dodging the gunfire of the second and disarming him with her whip before dodging under the swipe of the third, disarming him of his pistol and shooting the two gunmen dead before they could react ”Nasty people you’ve surrounded yourself with here Harvey dear, anyone would think you were going kooky” Selina aims the gun point blank at Dent’s chest ”Kyle, going to attempt to trick me again? It won’t work” ”Oh no Harvey dear, wouldn’t want to disfigure that handsome face any more than it already is, how is the scar, does it hurt?” this earns her a growl from Dent as she smirks slightly ”You don’t have long here, my men will have heard the commotion you made and will already be on their way here” ”Well then, we don’t have long do we? Alfred be a dear, would you?”

Dent frowns in confusion and turns to see Alfred out of the chair and aiming a kick to his unmentionables. Dent narrowly dodges, earning himself a kick to his thigh instead, driving him down on one knee before he swipes with his knife, only just missing Alfred’s throat. Ducking under Alfred’s haymaker, he puts Alfred in a chokehold, holding the knife to his throat

“Now, let’s talk about this like civilised people, shall we? I’ll flip a coin, heads I walk out of here, tails you walk out of here” “Fat chance Harvey, I know your coins are loaded. Let Alfred go” She aims the pistol at Dent’s head “Your aim isn’t as good as mine is it Ms Kyle, scared you’re going to hit Alf-“ He doesn’t get to finish as Selina pulls the trigger and Dent’s head rocks back, a bullet hole perfectly between his eyes “No I reckon my aim’s as good as it’s always been. Come on Alfred lets go”

 


End file.
